Saving Erin
by LizziOo
Summary: Erin had her best friend Shelby and she was all she needed...until she met the pack...Then something bad happens.Who will be the unlikely person who saves her after all she'd learned?Jasper/OC


**Thanks so much for reading my story!If you see any grammer or spelling errors, you know where to tell me DISCLAIMER:Steffanie Myer owns twilight….tear tear…..And any quotes or songs are fully credited to their rightful owners **

_ _When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold_

When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come It's where my demons hide  
_ It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide -Demons by Imagine Dragons ___ "Come on Erin!"screamed my little sister Kacey.

Its my senior year in La Push High and her freshman year so of course I get stuck with the little twerp.

"We have to pick up Shelby before we can finish the drive there, ok?"I asked Kacey.

"Yeah, ok," Kacey replied.

_Wow, no argument?That's a first, _I thought to myself.

We finally got to the Kayhill Mansion 10 minutes later.I honked my horn at lease 47 times(That's my favorite number)and she ran out of her house yelling,"Im coming beotch!"

"Hi,Shelby!"Kacey chirped from the backseat as Shelby hooked her ipod up to the cord and started playing the new Imagine Dragons album.

"Why hello midgit,"Shelby snickered.

We all started singing _Demons _by Imagine Dragons until we pulled into the senior parking lot and I said to Kacey ,"Don't forget to be here at 2:50 or your walking home, got it?"She nodded her head jumped out of the car and raced up to her friends who were waiting on het at the foot of the stairs.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Shelby stage screamed. "Yes?"

"Holy crap!"She said.

I sent her a questioning look and she just pointed towards a jet black Harley pulling into the lot.

"What about the Harley do you like?"I asked mischiviousley, knowing what her answer would be.

"The thing on it," she replied with a cuckle,"Do you know who that is!"

"No…..tell me!" I relpied with fake enthusiasm.

"Paul Lahote!"She said.

"Wow he looks really cute now!"

"HOLY CRAP!HES LOOKING AT US!"She whispered excitedly.

He walked over to where we were standing at my car and said to me ,"Hey Erin,"

"Hello," I elbowed me and pointed at me to get in the car.

"Excuse us for a sec," she said politely.I got in the car and said,"What the crap was that!"

"You know how rude you sounded to the hottest guy at this school who was actually giving you attention?!" she asked sounded completely exsasparated.

I got out of the car and walked around the front to talk to a very uncomfortable looking he heard what we said?Were we that loud?Well I'm certainly not…. "Hey, sorry about Shelby's weirdness…"I let out a little chuckle.

"Its cool," he replied.

"Ok welllllll class time!"I said after 2 minutes of Shelby staring menicingly at Paul, which is very possible for the 5'3 girl.

Paul sent me a thankful look and said," Ok well I'll see you later."

I hooked my arm through Shelby's and we were on our way to our lockers to put our matching purple backpacks we were done we headed to homeroom.I looked in the room and saw Embry and groaned.

_FLASHBACK_

_'Hey Erin,' sneered Embry as Brady had me pushed up against the alley wall. _

_ Brady kissed me roughly on my neck as Embry kissed my lips.I bit Embry's lip and kneed Brady in the testical area and made a run for it. _

_ It didn't take long for them to catch up to me, grab me, and drag me into the woods. _

_ I screamed as soon as my mouth was uncovered and Brady's hand flew full force _against my face just as Embry started unbuttoning my jeans. 

_ I guess we were close enough to someones house for them to hear my screams because Jacob Black flew right out of his house tackling Embry and took them and called Sam Uley to come get them while he helped me up and into his house onto the couch.I whispered my thanks after he handed me a hot mug of coffee. _

_ 'Erin, what happened?' Jake asked me, his eyes full of concern. _

_ I told him the entire story before making him promise to tell no one but agreed but said if it happened again he would be the one to take me down to the station to tell my took me home and made sure my parents were home before he would leave… _

_That was two years ago and the day I made my first friend in La Push before school started. _

_FLASHBACK _


End file.
